


but of course they're part of you now (playlist)

by thelimitsofthe_sea



Category: Battle Royale - Takami Koushun
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelimitsofthe_sea/pseuds/thelimitsofthe_sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth won't change even if you kill me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but of course they're part of you now (playlist)

**Author's Note:**

> I worked for four hours, I hope this isn't completely pathetic. love yall <3

[but of course they're part of you now](http://8tracks.com/thelimitsofthe_sea/but-of-course-they-re-part-of-you-now)

i. eyes open (cover) - chelsia ng //  _the tricky thing is yesterday we were just children_

ii. tennis court - lorde // _my heads filling fast with the wicked games_

iii. my songs know what you did in the dark - fall out boy //  _my childhood spat back out the monster you see_

iv. disturbia - rihanna //  _it's like the darkness is the light_

v. smells like teen spirit - nirvana // _our little group has always been and always will be till the end_

vi. i know places - taylor swift // _they are the hunters we are the foxes and we run_

vii. minority - green day // _fuck em all you're on your own side_

viii. down - jay sean ft. lil wayne // _i wanna see how you lose control_

ix. everybody wants to rule the world - lorde // _holding hands while the walls come tumbling down_

x. fall to pieces - avril lavigne // _today's the day i pray that we make it through_

xi. born to run - bruce springsteen // _it's a death trap it's a suicide rap we gotta get out while we're young_

xii. yellow flicker beat - lorde // _i'm locking up anyone who ever laid a finger on me_

xiii. nobody knows your heart - sasha lazard // _like the blade of a knife so sharp so sweet_

xiv. rebel with a cause - silent rage // _don’t forget me when i’m gone_

xv. lovers in a dangerous time (cover) - barenaked ladies // _never a breath we can afford to waste_

xvi. run - snow patrol // _all i want is to find an easy way to get out of our little heads_

xvii. leave my body - florence + the machine // _one bright moment is all i ask_

xviii. down to the valley - little axe // _o sinners let's go down_

xix. spanish sahara - foals // _wipe you clean with dirty hands_

xx. nevermind - leonard cohen// _they're blood to me they're dust to you_

xxi. forever young (cover)  _-_ youth group // _sooner or later they'll all be gone, why don't they stay young?_ _  
_


End file.
